Chatterbox
by findmeinthedreamland
Summary: For the Joker, Harley was the loud distraction in his world. But when she was gone, it was too silent.


**Rated T for some strong language, and mild innuendos.**

When the Joker had lifted Harley out of the acid bath, everything was better than he had ever imagined. Her brain had turned to mush, and she had a crazy look in her eyes that was half crazy and half pure-devotion. Not to mention that her beauty was ethereal. She was perfect. But then came her voice, it was just so _loud._ Although it was adorably heavily accented, it never seemed to stop. She talked and talked and talked and in the first months, it was incredibly endearing but then all the Joker heard was _her_ at every moment. Sometimes he loved her voice, secretly of course, like when she said unintelligent things in moments of pleasure, or when her voice would turn into this low, seductive tone when trying to manipulate one of his business associates. Or when Harley said, "I love you", and he would groan in ignorance (but on the inside he liked it) and would gently pet her hair with an amused smile on his face. But more than half of the time, her voice drove him completely insane, even more than usual.

When Harley and him were having admittedly a chaotically fun date night and suddenly _that_ voice screeched "I can't swim!" something changed. They plunged into harsh, ice cold water and the Joker couldn't help but let the voices in his head tell him "Leave her there, and the noise will stop." And so that's what he did. He left Harley lying unconscious in the deep abyss of water, knowing that the old Bats would save her, and she'd end up in Arkham where he could 'rescue' her if he, for some reason, missed the noise. Unfortunately, that's not what happened. Harley ends up somewhere in the middle of absolute nowhere, and somehow no one knows where she is.

And the chatter is gone.

In the beginning, it's great. He can finally get his work done in complete quiet, without a flash of pink and blue running into the office to bother him. He even manages to get three heists done and the new Harley-less era seems promising. Until it doesn't.

As the Joker gets into bed one night after a long day of work and murder; he waits for Harley to bound in excitedly, high off of the last kill, praising him with words, ready to shower him with affection, but she's not there. That night, he wonders if the bed has always been that cold. It only gets worse from there. He unknowingly begins to call out for Harley more often. And he wonders when she became more than his toy, but something much deeper and involved. Maybe he should've told her that he cared for her, maybe even loved her, and maybe he should've revved her up more and kissed her more, and let her dance in the club more often. But he didn't. Now, she's gone, and no one can find her, and damn it all because he needs her back. And he feels so incredibly stupid for letting her go, because he's the Joker for hell's sake and why would he care if maybe she was too chaotic and loud?

He fucking loves the chaos.

A year drags along, and nothing seems to be moving forward or looking up. The room that they shared together is now a sort of memorial for Harley. With a circle of knives, and all sorts of her favorite weapons and onesies because he knew that she would one day want a family with him. She never told him directly because he figured that she was afraid to confess her secret desire to him but the Joker knew everything about her. He soon realizes that he needs to get his motivation back because its been 267 days since his last heist and how is it already the 1 year anniversary of his Looney Tune's disappearance? Somehow drips of salty liquid begin to roll deliberately down his cheeks and for the first time since he turned into The Joker, he's crying. He's _crying._ And it soon turns into laughter because of the ridiculousness of it all but it just reverts back into a mix of crying and laughing and he needs her back. Now.

To his ultimate displeasure, (not embarrassment, the Joker doesn't get embarrassed), his most loyal henchman, Jonny Frost, walks in. Before he gets the chance to kick Jonny out, or shoot him, or anything to distract him from the fact that he saw his boss crying; Jonny begins to speak.

"We know where she is"

It seems almost impossible to get her but he can do this because he's the _Joker_ and there's no Joker without his Harlequin.

"Let's go for a ride"

Finally after another year of searching and planning and now his baby girl is playing hero trying to save the world, there she is. Walking through speeding bullets, and raining gunfire without a care in the world. His girl is so bad ss and if she could just walk a little faster then he could tell her that. But then she's running and beaming at him with wide, entranced eyes, and jumping to the rope that's connected to the helicopter. And everything that he's prepared to say disappears because she's so close to him yet so far.

 _Come on, baby._

 _BANG!_

The Joker's heart plummets, and she's drooping and she _can't_ be dead. This cannot be the end and thank god it's not. Harley does some sort of crazy little dance thingy and she's crazy about him but he's fucking crazy about her. He feels as if he's reaching his hand out to her in slow motion and lifts her onto the pad of the helicopter, and the skin-on-skin contact is so…good. He hears her voice, the voice that had taunted him throughout her departure and it's never sounded so beautiful until that moment. _Puddin!_ She immediately latches onto him, kissing him deeply and passionately and it is everything he could've hoped for and why the hell did he let her go?

And everything is wonderful.

Until it's not.

The people that had held Harley in prison shoot the helicopter down, but everything's okay. He and her will jump down onto the building below and immediately start over and wreak havoc on everyone who kept his Harley away from him for two years. Even if it was partially his fault. But the helicopter lurches roughly and she slips through his fingers He _roars_ in despair because she's gone, again, and he just had a taste of having her back and he isn't ready to give that up. The Joker realizes he has to stop being a softy and focus on more important things, like not dying. Jonny shouts a plan quickly, seeing how his Boss was distracted and they make their escape, jumping out of the helicopter and landing harshly on top of a car. It may seem like the end, but the Joker knows that Harley is okay and now he has his motivation back because it's her.

"What's next, Boss?"

And this time, he's ready.

The plan starts with a waiting game, and his Harley somehow manages to save the world and like the Joker predicted, she gets sent back into Belle Reve. Because he's aware of how much of a bitch Amanda Waller is. The next part of the plan is to take his entire group of men to Belle Reve and attack it sideways. Shooting the guards first in a sort of stealth attack so the other guard's aren't notified and slowly making their way through the prison. He plans to have back-up everywhere possible because it's basically a suicide mission. He has no doubt that more than half of his boys will die trying to protect him so he can reach Harley and protect them on way out. But bringing over 40 of his men should do the trick. And if it doesn't? He'll try again.

He has to wait two long months before he can make his way over to the prison where Harley is held. On the day of the attack, the Joker realizes how truly messy his hideout had been, and he wants Harley to come home and see the place spotless and ready for her. So, he cleans up the circle of reminiscing, and decides to set up a bear-skin rug with her favorite kind of grape soda next to it. And then it's time for the plan to begin.

It goes surprisingly well, with the targeted guards taken out and the other guards unaware of the massacre occurring around the corner. The Joker makes sure Frost is ready with the escape vehicle and sets up a sticky bomb planted on the cement wall. _Boom!_ It explodes, and it's time for his Harley-girl to come home. His men immediately get to work at easing all of the restraints that separate him and Harley and then it's show time. He opens up the gate and she's so fucking cute with her hair up in two buns looking all uneasy and hesitant. The Joker dramatically takes off his mask and the look on her face is priceless. (The look on his face was priceless too). And the noise is back, and it's almost as if he's hearing clearly for the first time as she exclaims in pure joy and disbelief, "Puddin!" She jumps into his arms and it's almost too good to be true. This little chatterbox somehow turned into his everything, and he knows that without her, his chaotic, vibrant life turns dull. It should worry him about Harley having so much power over him, but the only thing that matters right now is being with her. As they run out of Belle Reve, she is already beginning to speak excitedly about how much she missed him, and how lonely she was, and how much she loves him. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

 **Hey guys! SO before I get reviews saying that some of the sentences are fragments, I am well aware. I wrote this story with a sort of Joker POV on things and how frantic and quick his thoughts are going. Also he may seem OOC, but I honestly believe that this is how he acted when Harley was gone and when she came back he would return to his original, diabolical self.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think for my first fic ever. Thanks!**


End file.
